


30 - 12 = 18, 29 - 12 = 17

by KingFranPetty



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Arguing, Attempt at Humor, Bad Humor, Bad Jokes, Comedy, Coming Out, Crack, Crack Relationships, Crack Treated Seriously, Crying, Cute Kids, Death Threats, Drama, Dramedy, F/M, Family Drama, Fights, Humor, In-Jokes, Insults, Jokes, Out of Character, Skeletons In The Closet, Some Humor, Step-siblings, Threats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:34:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23513989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingFranPetty/pseuds/KingFranPetty
Summary: I saw someone out shipping this and that made me remember this theory about Gyro Gearloose being the father. So here's a joke I came up with. This work is non canon to the Phooey Exist AU and Here's how Phooey Duck can win Endgame.
Relationships: Della Duck/Huey Dewey and Louie's Father, Gyro Gearloose/Della Duck
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	30 - 12 = 18, 29 - 12 = 17

Phooey Duck looked up to the tall, thin, chicken. The yellow duckling asked, "Doctor Gearloose, are you my dad?" Gyro Gearloose paused his work, grumbling to himself in bitter distaste. The young adult male pointed out with spite, "I am under 30, Della is over 29. You are a preteen. If as proposed, I were the father. How old would I have been in order to have made you?" The childish kiddie merely stared at him blankly as if wait for him to answer the question he just asked. The staring contest lasted a moment before the man blinked. The Scientist answered his own question with cold snark, "The most generous answer is I would have been 17 and your mother would have been 18. That's illegal."

The child slowly blinked one eye then the other. This was unnerving. The totally professional scientist scoffed lowly to himself under his breath, "You truly are your mother's son, both complete and total morons." The Error frowned, then slowly teared up. The grown man went wide eyed and immediately panicked, "How did you hear that!? You weren't supposed to hear that!" The Glitch took a nearby lightbulb robot and darted off to the corner to cry. The thin bird panicked even more, "Don't touch Lil Bulb, you'll break them again!!" The little boy ignored these words and hugged Lil Bulb. 

The duckling sniffles as he spoke, "Why does dad dad love you more than me, step sibling?" In the background, Gearloose yelled, "I'm not your father, get out of my laboratory!!" The preteen remained in the corner of the room and disagreed angrily, "No!" The engineer huffed and puffed and gruffed to himself before going over to remove the living Typo. However the chicken didn't get too far into that before the duck showed up. Della Duck boiled, "Gyro! I spent 12 years on the moon and I... Did you MAKE My CHILD CRY!?!" The glasses attempted to seem innocent but the yellow beanie cried out, "Why would my dad not love me? Was I a mistake!?"

The pilot stomped over as she bit with words, "What did you say to him? I swear if you hurt my baby boy, I will..." Della was a minute from ringing his bow tie when something said hit her. She questioned, "Wait. Did he say "dad?"" The inventor crossed his arms, moving away, breathed harshly out his words, "Please explain to your son that I couldn't possibly be his dad." The mother pick up her child and was about to do just that. However she did not because a few dozen things clicked into place. Her eyes narrowed. The astronaut spat out, "Congratulations, Mr Know it all. It's 3 boys, You are a the biological father." 

The professional baffled, "What?! I can't be the father! I am Gay, and I never even..." He didn't finish because a memory of when he had been hired by Scrooge McDuck. He'd been much young, a little more stupid even if he would never acknowledge it, and very much still in the closet. It was a one time thing and he hadn't thought about it much afterwards. Now the choice was one of many regrets in his life. A regret that was just now coming in full force. 

The Adventurer kept holding her son as she backed off out of the lab. A tiny robot was placed on the floor near the doorway. Her glare never broke in the silent. Just as she was about to leave, Della remarked, "The only sentient beings you created that haven't turned evil are that lightbulb and my boys. I hope you are proud." Then the duck left. Doctor Gearloose picked up his little helper, taking the time to check his creation for damage. After a moment, The scientist went to repair the bulb. 

The End.


End file.
